Another Uneventful Story
by powapuffer
Summary: OC Ravenclaw named Tex is a laid-back sixth year. She's already got a thing with Seamus but her interests lie in what she thinks is the insanely attractive Draco Malfoy. Will the Slytherin prince end up showing interest in her too, or will she just have another uneventful story?


**This is just a short little intro bit I had in my head, a precursor to a longer story I'd like to write someday. As of now, I probably won't have time to finish, but I imagine I'll work on it in bits and pieces.**

* * *

How would I like to get into that. Oh my god. I just want to throw him on the ground and-

"Miss Fosse. Your answer?"

Fuck. Why is he even asking me? There's a kid sleeping literally two seats over!

Luckily for me, the kid next to me who has an erupting pimple on his nose mouthed something like '19-sister-3'.

"That would be, um, 1963." I flash a pearly grin.

"Correct. Miss Fosse, try to act like you're paying attention instead of daydreaming over Mr. Weasley, there." Professor Bitch-about-to-be-slapped gives a ghostly smirk as if she has just said something clever. The room full of idiots snickers along with him.

"Oh, I don't think fuck-bud Finnegan would like that very much." This ginger. I swear. The kids around him who hear the murmur erupt into laughter. I just roll my eyes and refrain from retaliation, as denial only serves to nurture.

Of course, I'm not thinking about Ronald or Seamus as I nibble on the end of my pencil absently. My mind tries to concentrate on the rest of the lecture on JFK, one of the great wizard presidents of the United States, but these cherry brown eyes are eager to slip away.

Draco Malfoy is, in my utmost opinion, _the_ hottest guy in Slytherin. Most girls hate him because, you know, Slytherin, womanizer, player. Whatever, he can womanize me as much as he wants if you know what I mean. Hah. Boys are just so amazing. Half the girls in this school are nuns or something and they still think they're gross. I mean, really…have you seen some of these guys?

Okay, yeah. Class is over. Whatever. I'll get the homework from someone later tonight. I try to adjust the terribly unflattering robes I have on and loosen the blue and bronze tie, which has apparently attempted for the billionth time to choke me to death. Thank you, tie. Now there's nothing else to do until dinner, so I basically get to fuck around and do what I want. First I make the fifteen minute trip to the dorms to drop off my textbook and some other crap I was carrying and shed my class robes to a gray Ravenclaw blazer and matching skirt. The cuffs of my white dress shirt get annoying so I roll them up before I trip down the hallway, trying to pull up my tights while making my way to a certain unpopulated hallway on the fourth floor of the school. I check up and down the corridor, then I check the window to the outside- to see how I look, of course. Meh.

I whisk a haphazard length of deep brown hair over my shoulder and whisper 'newt legs'.

A door formulates in the wall next to me, and I throw it open, sliding in and waiting for it to disappear before I turn around.

"Took ya long enough, sweet'art!"

"What did I say about calling me that? This is purely casual." My cold voice accurately conveyed that I wasn't in the mood to play around. I guess Seamus and I have been doing this since about a month after this year started; I was getting bored and he was getting sick of inexperienced girls. He wasn't the brightest bulb, he wasn't (arguably) the most attractive guy in school, but whatever. We both had needs that the other could fill. In this monk school I didn't have the pleasure of choice.

He held his hands up in surrender, shrugging lightly. "Whatever y'say, sweet'art."

I always was a sucker for an Irish accent.

"You can be cute, you know. If you just shut up occasionally."

* * *

An hour or so later he was napping contentedly in the nest of blankets we had gathered for the cold stone floor of the secret room, hands folded over his bare chest like he was ready to die or something. I snorted and wisps of hair blew out of my face. He grumbled when I got up, probably because of the chilled air that rushed his now exposed side. "Tex." A soft whimper of my name escapes his lips. I'm already dressed and about to mutter the code word. "Your turn to tidy up."

To avoid confusion for whoever's reading this, my name's not Tex. It's Tessa. Tessa Alexis Fosse. But apparently Tessa was too long for these shits and they wanted to be cool and throw in my middle name for giggles so now people call me Tex and I guess I have to deal with it. Tex.

I feel really bad about this Seamus thing. It's been going on for too long. I mean, he knows that I don't love him, I don't really have a huge thing for him either…he's just really good at sex. Maybe it's that Irish skip or something else that's stupid like that. I don't know if he loves me, either. I hope he doesn't. Then I won't feel like a bitch when I call this off.

A quick spell on myself gets rid of the messed up hair and general disheveled look that I have going on and I go back to my dorm to get ready for dinner (which consists of throwing back on my robes and braiding my hair back). Starts in about half an hour, whatever, so I head down to the main hall because I'm starving. A few handfuls of people are already there, and I spot Draco immediately. Being a girl, I pretend like he doesn't exist. I see a couple of my friends sitting down at our typical spot, and I sit next to my best friend Liz. She's the only one who knows everything about me, and I know everything about her. We sat by each other on the first day after we got sorted and we both just knew that we would be like sisters.

I lower my voice, as most of what we talk about is not directed at the entire group of girls.

"I just saw Seamus. I don't know, I've been feeling rather awful about this lately. I think I'm going to stop going to him."

Liz nods in agreement, like she usually does. "Dude, you can do so much better. Like seriously. If you're feeling bad, just drop him before it gets worse."

She made it sound so easy, but I wasn't sure it would be like that for Seamus. He could be so frickin sensitive. "Yeah. Oh my god, so embarrassing. Binns caught me daydreaming and called me out randomly and Ron and jeez it was just bad." I covered my eyes in painful remembrance. "Draco was so hot today. The way he fixed his hair was fabulous." Liz giggled and rolled her eyes. She knew of my obsession and thought it was infinitely amusing. I glanced over to where he was sitting, speaking of, with fuckworthy Blaise Zabini, and the albino caught my eye, as if startled by the sudden movement of my head in his direction. I cocked an eyebrow suggestively; he did the same back. We were acquaintances, I suppose. He very well knew who I was. Liz waited a couple seconds and then punched me in the arm. "Fuck you!" I muttered in surprise.

"That was so hot. I can feel it, brah," she joked, twirling her blonde curls.

"Yeah okay whatever you say, mate." I tap my fingers impatiently on the solid wood table, noticing Seamus still absent from his normal friend group over at the Gryffindor table. Not my problem.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it's so short, but I'm not sure if I want to take this anywhere special. For right now this was just a one time story idea that I decided to fling out there, maybe get some opinions on. If I do continue, it will be a little bit more of the OCxSeamus and for the most part, OCxDraco (as far as what I have planned). I hope you enjoyed this little snippet and I am sincerely grateful you took the time out of your day to read! **

**~pows**


End file.
